The diheme cytochrome c peroxidase from Nitrosomonas europeae has been successfully crystallized in our lab and data have been collected to a resolution of 2.9 w. The normal data collection on our Siemens area detector takes four to five days, preventing us from getting good anomalous signals that could be used to locate the heme irons. We are hoping that not only will we extend our data to a higher resolution but also the rapid data collection with synchrotron radiation and MAR-Research imaging plate will provide us with high quality anomalous dispersion data which will aid the phase calculation.